


His Hair

by greenbloodedcomputer



Series: His Body [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Hair, Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbloodedcomputer/pseuds/greenbloodedcomputer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one was allowed to change, cut, touch, or so much as comment on Spock’s hair and no one ever dared. Except for Leonard McCoy, who found a bit of a power trip in messing with it every once in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Hair

**Author's Note:**

> This is my series from Leonard's perspective. I have another series of similar stories [from Spock's perspective](http://archiveofourown.org/series/414113). Comments, questions, and requests are always loved!

Leonard made fun of Spock’s hair a lot. It was cut in the same fashion as every other Vulcan he’d ever seen -- straight, black, brushed forward, short, and not a bit out of place. It was aggravating and enthralling all at once.

Spock’s hair was nothing notable in and of itself, but it was the concept that was so thrilling. It was always perfect. Even when they were running around, shooting things with phasers, shouting, dodging explosions, escaping death, and all of that, Spock’s hair remained flawless. Just like his personality, logical mind, clothing, body, and every other damn thing about him. 

No one was allowed to change, cut, touch, or so much as comment on Spock’s hair and no one ever dared. Except for Leonard McCoy, who found a bit of a power trip in messing with it every once in a while. It proved that, not only was Spock imperfect, but that his ‘flawed’ human side could be revealed very easily. 

When Spock worked in their quarters at night, tapping away at the PADD to try and submit his reports and findings, Leonard would sometimes come up behind him and run adept fingers through his short, raven locks in an attempt to reveal the vulcan’s forehead and pull a tiny grunt of dissatisfaction from him. Leonard would scratch at his scalp gently and try to get him to give in to some human comforts, but he was never successful. 

When they had time together, they would lie in bed facing one another on their sides, watching one another comfortably. Leonard almost always pushed Spock’s hair to one side of his face, creating a little part over the arch of his pointed eyebrow and pushing all of his hair up and over. It changed his look entirely and gave him such a soft look that Leonard couldn’t help but pull him in for a gentle kiss. 

Though it had been a rare occasion, Spock sometimes found himself on the his knees on their bedroom floor gently sucking his husband’s cock into his inexperienced mouth. Leonard never failed to take the opportunity to run his hands through Spock’s hair, taking a small fistful and occasionally tugging him back and forth in combination with telepathic instructions to help him in the endeavor. The vulcan usually remained silent, squinting his eyes shut tightly, although Leonard noticed he couldn’t control his breathing as soon as the surgeon’s fingers were twisted in his hair. A little leap of joy would always make their way through the bond and Leonard often thought Spock liked it a little more rough than he let on. 

In the shower, they would wash one another. Spock’s hair would plaster itself onto his face and head. The vulcan remained quiet as his husband lathered up entirely too much shampoo and worked it into the taller man’s head. Leonard would shape the short black (now white and bubbly) ‘do into something wild and ridiculous and shake himself into a fit of laughter as Spock quickly rinsed it out. 

Sarek had the same hair-style and Leonard vaguely wondered from time to time if Spock looked like a younger version of his father or more like his human mother. Sarek’s hair was greying, but the similarities were undeniable and Leonard was almost a hundred percent sure Amanda played with her husband’s hair in very much the same fashion. Spock assured him that was preposterous. Leonard wasn’t so sure. 

On occasion, Spock would comb his hair down with some water after climbing out of bed, wandering past a mirror, and being absolutely horrified (by vulcan standards) by his own appearance. Leonard had tried to smooth it, but it had the habit of whisping off to the side and sticking straight up in the air near the crown. The doctor suggested, in a southern grunt first thing in the morning, that Spock leave it. The first officer kindly rejected this idea as he struggled to press down the unruly black strands that defied gravity on top of his head.


End file.
